


An Unexpected Addition

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera has some news for Fletch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Addition

Fletch arrived home from work to find Vera standing in front of the living room window, staring out at the garden. She had left the prison early to go and see her doctor.

"Vera?" He asked nervously, as he put his keys down before removing his jacket and tie.

Vera remained still, showing no sign of hearing him.

"Vera?" Fletch asked again, taking a few steps in her direction, "Is it...what we thought?"

Vera took a deep breath before replying.

"No," her voice was quiet, "It's got nothing to do with Hep C."

"Thank God," Fletch let out a sigh of relief, "That's great news."

Vera made a small hum of agreement, but she remained still.

"Isn't it?"

"Yes," Vera's voice was calm. Almost too calm.

"So, um, did she say what it is? Why you've been feeling ill? Why you've been throwing up so much?"

"Yes."

"And? What is it?" Fletch asked hesitantly, knowing from Vera's tone that it was something big.

Vera turned to face him now, her expression somewhere between shocked and scared, responding with just two words.

"Morning sickness."

It took Fletch a moment to process what Vera was telling him, and she seemed unable to look at him now, crossing to take a seat on the sofa with her legs bent beneath her.

"Wh...wu...?" Fletch stuttered as he took a seat next to her, turning to face her, "You mean you're...?"

"Pregnant," Vera confirmed with a nod, "About ten weeks, apparently."

"We're...having...a baby?" Fletch stared at her, trying to take in what she was telling him.

"Yes. I'm...I'm sorry," Vera whispered, as a tear shined in the corner of her eye.

"What?! Why on earth are you sorry?!"

"Well, I know we've talked about having children, but in the future. After we'd got married, at least."

Fletch reached for her hand and Vera shifted so she was facing him. He held both of her hands in his and ran the thumb of his right hand over the diamond ring on Vera's left ring finger.

"Vera, we can get married anytime. You know I'd marry you tomorrow if you wanted, it's not like we haven't talked about just getting up one day and going off somewhere to do it. If it's important to you to be married before we have a baby, just say the word. We've got time."

"I...I don't know. I guess I always thought we'd be married first, but we've been engaged for ages now and it's not like we're not going to be together for the rest of our lives. I know we are," she looked at him with a shy smile.

"We definitely are," Fletch smiled back, squeezing her hands.

"I was just so convinced it was the Hep C. I never even considered...I mean, I knew I was...late...but I thought it was just because of all the stuff going on at work recently. Stress, you know?"

Fletch nodded, squeezing her hands.

"And it wasn't like we weren't...careful. I know there were a few times we were a little...um..."

"Not-quite-so-careful?"

"Yes," Vera let out a small laugh, "But before you...well...it's never been a possibility before, has it? There was never anyone else. If I was late I never even thought twice about it. I had no reason to. But now...how could I not have thought about it?! How could I be that stupid?!"

"You're not stupid, Vera. I've seen how much you've been throwing up. I should have thought about it as well. It's not like we haven't been...um...you know...well...um...a lot. But we just assumed it was Hep C. Both of us."

"The doctor must have thought I was so stupid. When she asked if I could be pregnant, I laughed! I said no! Then I said I was late and...well, she looked at me like I was an idiot!"

Fletch shifted forward and put his arms around Vera, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"You're not an idiot," he said, before kissing the side of her neck gently.

They pulled away from each other and Vera sat back on the sofa, while Fletch leaned against the back, facing her, one hand placed on her left thigh.

"What about my mother?" Vera asked, followed by a big sigh.

"What about her?"

"What if it's a girl? Like me? The only experience of being a mother I have is...my mother. What if I'm just like her?!"

"Vera. Listen to me. You are not your mother. You will never be like your mother. And if we have a girl just like you? Well, I'd be delighted. Seriously."

"But what about work?!" Vera continued in a high-pitched voice, "It isn't very long since I was made Governor! And now I'll have to tell them I'll be going on maternity leave in a few months. Channing is going to love that."

"Fuck Channing," Fletch stated, rubbing Vera's leg with his thumb, "And fuck the Board, fuck all of them. They can't sack you or anything. They wouldn't, anyway. The prison has never been run so well. Everyone says so. Anyway, you're forgetting the most important thing."

"Which is?" Vera looked at him, eyes wide.

"We're having a baby," Fletch smiled, moving his hand to Vera's stomach, shaking his head "I can't believe we made a baby."

"Me neither," Vera looked down and placed a small hand over Fletch's large one, "I mean...there's a person inside me. A whole person."

"A person that's half you and half me,"

"That's a scary thought!" Vera laughed, looking up at him.

"I think it's amazing," Fletch replied, leaning forward to kiss her, "And I know you're amazing."

Vera bit her lip and smiled, grasping the hand he still had on her stomach in both of hers and squeezing it tightly, "I love you so much, Matt."

He grinned, placing his free hand over Vera's, now holding both of her hands between his, "And I love you so much, Vera. And I'm really glad that we're having a baby."

Vera smiled and leaned forward to kiss him gently, before curling up next to him, one of his arms snaking around her shoulders, the other back on her stomach, over her right hand, their fingers entwined.

"So am I."


End file.
